


kara danvers presents: it's a super life

by Compulsory



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Sitcom, Sitcom AU, wandavision inspired, wandavison au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compulsory/pseuds/Compulsory
Summary: Living idealized suburban lives, super-powered Kara and her genius wife Lena, begin to suspect that everything is not as it seems.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	kara danvers presents: it's a super life

**Author's Note:**

> FYI- Ruby is a bit older in here.

Kara supersped around the kitchen cleaning the dishes and then quickly putting them back into the cupboards. She failed to notice Lena walk into the house. Kara had picked up a plate and was moving it towards its spot on the shelf when suddenly the plate in her hand shattered as it came in contact with something. Kara stopped abruptly and saw a swarm of nanobots in front of her, her wife was standing behind them. 

“My wife and her flying saucers,” Lena said.

“My wife and her genius inventions,” Kara responded 

Lena moved over and gave Kara a kiss. Kara then supersped as she cleaned up the mess and went to retrieve a new plate. She was back to where she was standing in a matter of seconds. 

“Aren’t we a fine pair?” Lena laughed. 

Kara chucked alongside Lena. 

“What do you say to silver dollar pancakes, crispy hash browns, bacon, eggs, freshly squeezed orange juice and black coffee?” Kara asked as she moved over to the refrigerator. 

“I would say ‘Oh honey, you can’t cook, why don’t you fly over to Paris and bring us back brunch.’“ Lena said. 

“Well, that explains the empty refrigerator,” Kara said as she opened the fridge. 

The two burst into laughter. 

“Kara?”

“Hmm?”

“Is there something special about today?” Lena asked as she moved to stand next to the table. 

“Well, I know the apron is a bit much, dear, but I am doing my best to blend in.” Kara said as she looked down at her outfit and then walked over to where Lena was standing. 

“No, no, there on the calendar,” Lena said as she pointed towards a large calendar that was hanging on the wall across the table. 

“Someone’s drawn a little diamond right above today’s date.” 

“Oh, yes, the diamond,” Kara said as she moved so she was standing behind Lena, her arms on Lena’s shoulders. 

“Well, don't tell me you have forgotten, Lee,” Kara said. 

“Forgotten?” Lena asked as she turned around to face Kara. 

“Oh, Kara, I’m incapable of forgetfulness. I remember everything. That's not an exaggeration. Hyperthymesia.” 

“Well, then tell me what’s so important about today’s date.” 

Lena thought for a moment. 

“What was the question again?” Lena asked as she started to turn away from Kara and back towards the center of the kitchen. 

“Oh, well, perhaps, you’ve forgotten yourself.” Lena continued. 

“Me? Heavens, no. I’ve been so looking forward to it.” Kara said with a confused smile. 

“As have I.,” Lena said. 

“Today we are celebrating…” Lena started

“You bet we are.” Kara continued

“It’s the first time we…have ever celebrated this occasion before,” Kara said. She was now facing Lena. They were on opposite sides of the kitchen counter, both leaning on it for support.

“It’s a special day!” Lena said

“Perhaps an evening…” Kara started

“Of great significance…” Lena continued

“To us both!” Kara exclaimed

“Naturally,” Lena said as she started to lean forward

“Obviously,” Kara said, also leaning closer to Lena

“Exactly,” Lena said as Kara leaned forward and closed the gap in between them, giving Lena a light kiss on the lips.

“Well done, us,” Lena said with a slight frown. 

“All right. Well, that’s me off to work then.” Lena said as she got her coat from the coat rack and moved towards the back exit of the house. 

“Oh! Don’t forget.” Kara said following Lena towards the door.

“I haven’t,” Lena said 

Kara pointed to the swarm of nanobots that were now back at her side. Lena chuckled and the nanobots turned into a purse. 

Lena blew Kara a kiss as she opened the door, Kara caught it. 

“Have a good day, darling!” Lena said as she left out the door. 

Kara walked back over to the calendar on the wall. She took a moment, wondering what was so important about today’s date. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. Kara left the kitchen and went to open the door. Standing on the other side of the door was another woman. 

“Oh! Hello, dear. I’m Nia, your neighbor to the right.” Nia said as she entered Kara’s house. Nia was holding onto a vase with flowers. 

“My right, not yours,” Nia said with a chuckle.

“Forgive me for not stopping by sooner to welcome you to the block. My mother-in-law was in town, so I wasn’t.” Nia said laughing again as she handed Kara the vase with flowers. 

“So, what’s your name? Where are you from? And most importantly, how’s your bridge game, hon?” Nia asked as she walked towards Kara’s living room.

“I’m Kara,” Kara said as she extended a hand. 

“Kara. Charmed.” Nia said, taking Kara’s hand for a handshake. 

“Golly, you settled in fast! Did you use a moving company?” Nia asked.

“I sure did. Those boxes are too heavy for me.” 

Nia chuckled. 

“So what’s a single gal like you doing rattling around this big house?” Nia asked

“Oh no, I’m not single,” Kara responded

“Oh, I don’t see a ring,” Nia said as she moved towards the couch in the living room. 

“Well, I assure you I’m married,” Kara said looking down at her hand. 

“To a woman. One with average intelligence.” Kara said with a light chuckle 

“As a matter of fact, she’ll be home later tonight for a special occasion. Just the two of us.” Kara said. 

“Oh, is it somebody’s birthday?” Nia asked.

“Not a birthday.” 

“Well, today isn’t a holiday, is it?” 

“No, it’s not a holiday...” 

“An anniversary then?”

“Ye...Yes! Yes! It’s our anniversary!” Kara exclaimed as she moved over to sit next to Nia on the couch. 

“Oh, how marvelous! How many years?” 

“Well, it feels like we’ve always been together.” 

“Lucky gal. The only way Brainy would remember our anniversary is if there was a math proof named June 2nd.” Nia chuckled 

“So, what do you have planned?” Nia asked

“How do you mean?”

“For your special night. A young thing like you doesn’t have to do much, but it’s still fun to set the scene. Say, I was just reading a crackerjack magazine article called “How To Treat Your Wife To Keep Your Wife, so I could show the article to Briany, he needs it. Hang on. I’ll go grab it and we can start planning. Oh, this is going to be a gas!” Nia said as she moved from the couch out the front door. 

\--

Lena was sitting at her desk in the office. The calculations she was doing were easy, she typed away. Faster than any other employee. 

“Here are those computational forms that you requested, Morgan. There you go.” Lena said as she carried the stack of papers over to Morgan’s desk. 

“Gee wilikers, that was fast!” Morgan exclaimed. 

“Hey, the music isn’t bothering you, is it?” Morgan asked

“In terms of distraction from work, or the largely nonsensical nature of the lyrics?” 

“The first one.” 

“Ah, no, thank you, Morgan,” Lena said as she turned to face her desk, pausing for a moment

“Hey, is there somethin’ I can help you with?” Morgan asked as she noticed Lena still standing near his desk 

“Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. Would you be so kind as to tell me what it is we do here exactly? Do we make something?” Lena asked 

“No.” 

“Do we buy or sell something?” 

“No and no.”

“Then what is the purpose of this company?” Lena asked

“All I know is, since you’ve gotten here, productivity has gone up 300%”

“Yes, but what is it we’re producing?”

“Computational forms. And no one can understand the data quite like you do. You’re like a genius or something!” 

“What? I most certainly am not.” Lena said defensively. 

“I’m a regular, average intelligence employee, much like yourself, Morgan,” Lena said as she hit Morgan with the folder she was holding. 

“Hey! What’s got your feathers all ruffled?” Morgan asked. 

“Yes, I’m sorry, I’m a tad on edge,” Lena said as she moved and leaned against the edge of her desk. 

“You see, it appears there’s something special about today, special to Kara, that’s my wife and gee, I can’t, for the life of me, recall what it is.” 

Suddenly, the door to the office opened and Lena and Morgan quickly moved to sit back in their chairs and started typing on their computers. A man walked through the door and approached Lena. 

“Lena.” He said 

“Yes?” 

“Daughter and I are looking forward to this evening.” 

“Ms. Arias. Of course! Dinner with Ms. Arias and her dear daughter, _Ruby_ Arias.” Lena said as she got up from her desk and moved to stand next to Ms. Arias. 

“That’s what I said. What’s wrong with you? Have you hit your head too hard?” Ms. Arias said

“Oh no, ma’am. Head all fine, ma’am.” Lena said as she knocked on her head. 

“Yes, I should hope so. Employee dinners are a rite of passage for all the new hires. Donovan over there failed miserably. Isn’t that right, Donovan?” Ms. Arias said 

“The wife thought five courses would be sufficient,” Donovan said as he stood holding his box of desk items. 

“The entertainment was paltry.” Ms. Arias said

“A string quartet?” Donovan asked

“And then you had that embarrassing display of beatnik enthusiasm.” 

“I wore a turtleneck.” 

“Yes. Best of luck out there in the unemployment line, Jones.” Ms.Arias said as Donovan walked out the door. 

“You know, I owe my success to being a keen judge of character. No skeletons in your closet, eh, Lena? 

“No, no skeletons in the closet,” Lena said as she sat back down in her chair. 

“Glad to hear it. Your future in this company depends on it.” Ms. Arias said before walking back into her office. 

Lena sat forward in her chair and sighed as she placed her head in her hands. 

\--

Kara and Nia sat in the living room of Kara and Lena’s house. Nia now had a magazine in her hands. 

“And you don’t have a song? Nothing you played at your wedding?” Nia asked

“No, nothing special.” 

“I’ll just loan you some records then,” Nia said 

“So, we’ve got the music covered, decor, wardrobe. Oh! What about seduction techniques?” Nia asked 

“Oh, I have those,” Kara smirked. 

“Of course, you do.” Nia chuckled 

“Just outta curiosity, what does it say?” 

“That you should stumble when you walk into a room so she can catch you. It’s romantic!” Nia said

“Any other tricks?” Kara asked

“You could point out that the death rate of single people is twice that of married people.” 

“Now, that’s romantic.” 

Nia and Kara laughed. 

Suddenly the phone started ringing. Kara got up and moved to pick up the phone. 

“Luthor-Danvers residence,” Kara said 

“Kara, darling.” 

“Lena, sweetheart.” 

“Listen, about tonight…” 

“Don’t worry, dear. I have everything under control.” Kara said 

“Oh, well, that is a relief. I must confess, I’m rather nervous.”

“ ‘Nervous’? Whatever for?” 

“Well, you know, darling, I still get a little tongue-tied.” 

“Lee, after all this time…”

“There’s an awful lot riding on this one, Kara. If tonight doesn’t go just so, I think this could be the end.” 

“Well, it’s just one night. There’s no need to get dramatic”

“Look, I think the best course of action is to impress the lady.” 

“And I think the best course of action is to impress the woman,” Kara said as she gave a smile and a thumbs up to Nia, who reciprocated. 

“Well wonderful! Glad to know we’re both on the same page. Until tonight, then, my, darling.” 

“Until tonight,” Kara said before hanging up the phone. 

“Here we are!” Lena said as she opened the front door to the house, leading Ms. Arias and Ruby into a dark house. 

“Oh! How very..atmospheric.” Ruby said 

“What’s going on here, Lena? Blow a fuse?” Ms. Arias asked. 

“Pardon me while I just go and fetch the wife,” Lena said as she ran to the kitchen. 

\--

Kara came down the stairs wearing a loose dress with a low cut. In the dark, she didn’t notice it wasn’t Lena. She crept up behind Ms. Arias and wrapped her hands around Ms. Arias’ eyes. 

“Guess who?” Kara said 

Lena came from the kitchen and turned on the light. She spotted Kara. 

“Kara!” 

“Lena!” Kara gasped realizing her mistake 

“Oh. Oh! Ah!” Kara said as she moved to cover her chest that was exposed by the low cut dress. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Ms. Arias asked 

“Well, what is…Yeah, what is the meaning of..” Lena stammered 

“Oh, the meaning of it!” Kara exclaimed

“You want to know the meaning of it and the meaning of it is that this is the traditional Kryptonian greeting of hospitality,” Lena said as she ushered for Kara to come towards her. 

Kara ran over and turned around so her back was facing Lena. Lena wrapped her hands over Kara’s eyes. 

“Guess who?” Lena asked

“Is that my host behind me?” Kara asked

“It certainly is,” Lena said as she removed her hands from Kara’s eyes and Kara turned to face Lena. 

“Lovely to make your acquaintance,” Kara said as she shook Lena’s hand 

“Yes!” Lena said with a chuckle 

“See, I forgot to tell you my wife isn’t from here. She’s from...Europe.” Lena said. 

“Oh, how cool!” Ruby said 

“We don’t break bread with Bolsheviks.” Ms. Arias said 

“Oh, hush, mom! Have you no culture at all? And that dress!” Ruby said 

“Yes! It’s..It’s so…” Lena started 

“Kryptonian is what it is! Yes!” Kara said 

“Can I just see you in the kitchen for a moment, sweetheart?” Kara said as she grabbed a towel from on top of a lamp and walked over towards the kitchen door, grabbing Lena’s hand. 

“Who are those people? What are you wearing?” Lena and Kara said in unison

“Why are they here? What are you wearing?” They said in unison again, 

“Well, it’s our anniversary!” Kara exclaimed

“Our anniversary of what?” Lena asked

“Well, if you don’t know, I’m not going to tell you!” Kara huffed as she paced across the kitchen 

“That...That woman through there is my boss, Ms. Arias! And her dear daughter, Ruby Arias!” Lena said as she pointed towards the closed blinds in between the kitchen and the living room. 

“The diamond on the calendar was really a ruby! It was an abbreviation!” Lena explained 

“You can invent anything, and I can move and the speed of sound. Who needs to abbreviate?” Kara said 

“Darling, listen, it’s all romantic to do the candles, the music, that stunning outfit. I don’t wanna be underappreciative, but right now…”

“Your boss and her daughter are expecting a home-cooked meal,” Kara said 

“Exactly,” Lena said 

Kara sighed and looked around the kitchen. 

“Any luck they’d settle for a single chocolate-covered strawberry split three ways?” 

“Uhh..” Lena grimaced 

“I have a better idea…” Kara said. 

Kara quickly supersped and changed into a different outfit. 

\--

Lena was on the couch with Ms, Aries and her daughter. Ms, Arias was deep into a story. 

“So I said, ‘If we orient the forms horizontally rather than vertically, we can use twice the paper, we can bill twice the cost.” Ms. Arias said 

“You truly are a pioneer!” Lena said with a fake chuckle 

“But the larger purpose of the forms is….” Lena asked

“Was to analyze our input handout output.” Ms. Arias explained

“Huh.” 

“You’re awfully dense, aren’t you, Lena?” 

\--

The back door into the kitchen opened and Nia walked through carrying a plethora of foods.

“Oh, Nia! You’re a life-saver!” 

“What kind of housewife would I be if I didn’t have a gourmet meal for four just lying around the place?” Nia said as she moved to place all the food on the kitchen counter

Kara moved to help Nia with the food. 

“Well...Not that Brainy ever wants to eat anything but baked beans, which explains a lot about his personal appeal, mind you.” Nia said 

Nia accidentally knocked a metal bowl onto the floor and it hit with a loud clatter. 

“Oh, my! Oh! Oh!” Lena said as she rushed out of the living room and started moving over to the kitchen.

Ruby got up from her spot on the chair and caught up to Lena. 

“Do you think Kara needs any help in the kitchen?” Ruby asked causing Lena to turn around, 

“We haven’t any tidbits or tartlets out here, nary a pig in a blanket.” 

“No, that..” Lena chuckled 

“No, that's so kind of you, Ruby” 

There was more clattering in the kitchen and Lena turned around.

“But I’m sure she’s absolutely fine in there!” Lena said loud enough for Kara to hear.

\--

“Oh, thank you, Nia. I think I’ve got it covered from here.” Kara said as she moved to usher Nia out the door 

“Oh, are you sure, dear? Many hands make light work. And many mouths make good gossip.” Nia asked

“You’re so naughty!” Kara said as she pushed Nia out towards the door

“Oh, shall I just preheat the oven then, dear?” Nia said as she passed the oven 

“That won’t be necessary,” Kara said as she pulled Nia away and then out the door.

“Oh, All right, then. Well, I know you’re in a pinch so this meal can be done in a jiffy.” Nia said as she turned from the door towards the kitchen table again. 

“Lobster Thermidor with mini-mincemeat turnovers to start. Chicken a la King with twice-cooked new potatoes for your second course, and Steak Diane and mint jellies for your main. Do you set your own jellies, dear?” Nia said as Kara dragged her around the kitchen and back to the exit. 

“Yes,” Kara said

“Good girl. Recipe cards on the counter there. Bon appetit!” Nia said as she finally left the house.

As soon and Nia was out of the house, Kara immediately started super speeding around the kitchen, pulling out pots and pans and getting ready to cook. This caused a ruckus that was heard outside the kitchen. Ruby immediately stood up to go help. 

“You too stay put. I sense a kitchen emergency so..” Ruby said as she started to move to the kitchen 

“Ruby, please don’t. You can’t.” Lena said as she stood up to follow Ruby 

Ruby continued walking toward the kitchen blinds, she began to open them when suddenly Lena started singing. 

“ _Yeah, take out the papers and the trash”_

The blinds were fully open and Kara hadn’t registered the change. She continued spending around. 

“ _Or you won’t get no spending cash. If you don’t scrub the kitchen floor. You ain’t gonna rock and roll no more. Yakety yak! Don’t talk back.”_ Lena sang. 

She had successfully distracted Ruby, Kara saw the danger and quickly closed the kitchen blinds. 

Lena chuckled nervously

“Well, why don’t we have a nice sing-a-long, all together then, shall we?” Lena said as she picked up a ukulele 

\--

Kara was rushing as she cooked. She had the chicken placed in front of her and moved to hit it with heat vision. She lasered the chicken with her eyes and when she finished the chicken was burned. Kara gasped

“Oh, no. too much!” Kara gasped 

\--

Lena sat on the couch in between Ms. Arias and Ruby. She was singing. 

“ _Old MacDonald had a farm Ee-I-Ee-I-O. And on that farm, he had a…”_

Lena turned to face Ms. Arias to finish the line

“ _Had a..”_

Ms. Arias never responded. 

“ _Pig”_ Lena filled in 

“ _Ee-I-Ee-I-O”_ Ruby sang

“ _With a…”_

_“Oink, oink”_

_“Here and a…”_

_“Oink, oink…”_

_“There”_

_“Here an oink, there an oink. Everywhere an oink, oink”_

\--

Kara continued around the kitchen. She kept ruining everything she cooked. She beat the batter too fast and it spilled. She heat visioned the water and it boiled over.

“Oh, what was I supposed to do next? Oh, what was the main course again?” Kara asked herself 

Kara sped through the recipes 

“It was...Steak...No. Steak...Steak….Nia!” 

\--

Lena stopped playing the ukulele.

“Oh, I think that must be my wife summoning me,” Lena said 

“She calls you ‘Nia?’” Ms. Arias asked

“Yes, it’s her pet name for me.” 

Lena sighed 

“I’m just coming, Ashley,” Lena said as she stood up from her space on the couch. 

“Excuse me a moment,” Lena said midway towards the kitchen 

Lena ran into the kitchen. Kara was about to place the Lobsters into the boiling water when Lena burst through the door. Startled, Kara sped and through the Lobsters out the window. 

“How can I be of assistance?” Lena asked 

“Well, the chicken is no longer a chicken and the lobsters just flew the coop so the steak is the last man standing. It says here I can cut down the prep time with a meat tenderizer.” Kara said reading teh recipe

“Excellent plan. Where’s the tenderizer?” Lena asked 

“Got it! I’ll need you to do it.”Kara said holding the tenderizer out to Lena 

Suddenly Ruby opened the blinds in between the kitchen and the living room. 

“Hoo-hoo,” Ruby said 

“Hoo-hoo back to you!” Kara said as she turned around to close the blinds 

“Finish the meat, find the lobsters. I’ll be right back.” Kara said as she tossed the apron to Lena. 

“I hope you’re hungry,” Kara said as she exited the kitchen and moved towards the living room

“Starved is more like it.” Ms. Arias said

“My head is starting to feel woozy,” Ruby said 

In the kitchen, Lena had her nanobots working on the meat. They lifted the tenderizer and it made a loud clanging noise as it hit the table. Ruby and Ms. Arias turned towards the kitchen. 

“Were either of you aware that single people are killing single people at an alarming rate?”

“What are you going on about?” Ms. Arias asked

There was another loud thud from the kitchen.

“And what’s going on in there,” Ms. Arias asked

“Whoo-hoo Ho-ho!” Kara said as she fell into Ms. Arias’ arms. 

Ms. Arias caught Kara and helped her back up. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. 

“Who could that be? Coming!” Kara said as she ran to the front door. 

Lena quickly moved from the kitchen to the front door following Kara. Kara opened the door and Nia was standing holding a pineapple. 

“Oh, you didn’t answer the back door. For your upside-down cake.” Nia said as she handed the pineapple to Kara. Kara quickly grabbed the pineapple and shut the door. 

“Who was that?” Ms. Arias asked

“A salesman! Telegram!” Kara and Lena said at the same time

“A man selling telegrams,” Lena said 

“Wouldn’t you know it? Good news is more expensive.” Kara said

“I couldn’t find the lobsters and did you want the meat tender or pulverized?” Lena asked

“Oh, dear,” Kara said as she pulled the apron off of Lena and moved towards the kitchen.

“Well. I think tonight’s going swimmingly. Anyone of Parcheesi” Lena said

“My head is spinning,” Ruby said as she moved to sit on the couch 

“Oh, Ruby..” Lena said as she began fanning Ruby’s face

“Did you hear that? My daughter’s head is spinning. Generally speaking, I don't like her head to do that.” Ms. Arias said 

\--

In the kitchen, Kara grabbed a basket of eggs that had appeared during the ruckus. 

“Time to improvise.” She said 

\--

“You know, I’m beginning to think you’re not management material, Lena.” Ms. Arias said 

Kara sueprsped and placed the now cooked food around the table. 

“But from what I’ve seen here tonight, you can barely keep it together. I mean, look around. There’s all this chaos going on in your household. Now when are we going to eat?” Ms. Arias continued angrily 

“Dinner is served,” Kara said as she exited the kitchen

“Ah!” Lena said 

“Breakfast for dinner?” Ms. Arias asked

“How very...European.” Ruby said 

“Ooh! Let’s have a toast!” Lena said as she made her way to the dinner table

“To my lovely and talented wife,” Lena said as she raised her glass.

“To our esteemed guests,” Kara said as she raised hers

“Cheers!” Everyone said as they clinked glasses before taking a sip 

“Well, please eat before it gets cold,” Kara said 

Everyone sat in their chairs and began eating.

“So, where did you two move from? What brought you here?” Ms. Arias asked

How long have you been married? And why don’t you have any children yet?” Ruby asked

There was a silence. Kara thought and thought but she failed to find an answer. 

“I think what my wife means to say is that we moved from…” Lena started

“Yes, we moved from…” Kara continues

“And we were married…” Lena tried 

“Yes, yes, we were married in…” 

“Well? Moved from where? Married when?” Ms. Arias started

“Patience, mom. They’re setting up their story. Let them tell it.” Ruby said

“We...Our story..” Kara chuckled nervously 

“Yes, what exactly is your story?” 

“Oh, just leave them alone mom,” Ruby said 

“No really, I mean, I think it’s a perfectly simple question. Honestly. Why did you come here? Why? Dammit! Why did you..”

Ms. Arias stopped talking. She moved her hand to her throat and started trying to cough.

“Oh, mom, stop it,” Ruby said

Ms. Arias continued to choke. 

“Stop it.” Ruby chuckled 

Ms. Arias did not stop choking. 

“Stop it,” Ruby said firmer

Ms. Arias still did not stop choking. 

“Stop it. Stop it.” Ruby continued

Ms. Arias continued choking, she fell to the ground unable to breathe. The echoes of Ruby’s continued “Stop it. Stop it” were ringing in Kara’s ears. Kara turned to Lena.

“Lena help her,” Kara said

Lena got out of her chair and summoned her nanobots. They moved down her throat and removed the lodged piece of food. Lena helped Ms. Arias to her feet. 

“Well, would you look at the time? We better get going.” Ms. Arias said with a chuckle as she glanced at her watch. 

“Yes, mom. We’d better get going.” Ruby said as she got up from her chair 

“Well, are you both alright?” Kara asked

“We had such a lovely time.” Ms. Arias said 

Ruby moved behind Kara and placed her hands over her eyes. 

“This guest is leaving your home,” Ruby said

Kara turned around and shook Ruby’s hand 

“Yes, thank you for coming,” Kara said

“You made me proud tonight, Lena. First thing Monday morning, you and me are gonna have a little chat. We’ll see about that promotion.” Ms. Arias said

“Yes ma’am! Thank you, ma’am!” Lena said as she shook Ms. Arias’ hand.

Kara opened the door to let the Arias’ out. The missing lobster was hanging on the center of the door. 

“Oh...What a charming door knocker.” Ruby said before grabbing the lobster’s tail and hitting the door with it. 

“Goodnight!” Ruby said before walking out the front door

Kara and Lena let out a long exhale in relief. 

“We are an unusual couple ya know?” Kara said as she moved to sit on the couch 

“Oh, I don’t think that was ever in question,” Lena said as she moved to sit next to Kara

“Well, what I mean is...We don’t have an anniversary. Or a song. Or even wedding rings.” Kara said 

“Well, we could remedy that. Today could be our anniversary.” Lena said 

“Of what? Surviving our first dinner party?” 

“Precisely. And our song could be?” 

“Yakety Yak, naturally,” Kara said with a smile as she moved her arm to wrap around Lena

“Naturally,” Lena said as she moved closer into Kara

“And the rings?” Kara asked

“Well, you could go get us some?” Lena said

Kara was gone and back in a second. Returning with two bracelets and two rings.” 

“Kryptonian _and_ human traditions,” Kara said with a smile as she placed the ring and bracelet onto Lena. 

“Human _and_ Kryptonian traditions.” Lena echoed as she placed the ring and bracelet onto Kara

“Do you?” Kara asked

“Yes. I do.” Lena said as she intertwined her fingers with Kara’s 

“And they lived happily ever after,” Kara said as she leaned forward and captured Lena’s lips in hers. 

Kara reached over and grabbed the television remote, turning it off. The end credits scrolled. 

\--

Somewhere, in a room, the end credits are seen playing on a television screen. There’s someone taking notes and other monitors tracking and recording information. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This first chapter is practically a rewrite of wandavision episode one but with supercorp. As I continue my plot will diverge and become more my own story. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
